


If only....

by ghostoftheearth



Category: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz
Genre: Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Longing, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic, You Belong with Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostoftheearth/pseuds/ghostoftheearth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based of "You belong with me" By Taylor Swift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If only....

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of "Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe" by Benjamin Alire Sáenz. And "You belong with me" By Taylor Swift.

"Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find   
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time."

I know that Ari will never love me like that. But a boy can still dream can't he. If only he could see that I'm perfect for him. It's just life doesn't work that way. That the only guy I have ever loved is completely oblivious to the possibility. 

"Can't you see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you?" 

Ari.... I know him better than I know myself. He's all I ever wanted. All I ever needed. 

"I know your favorite songs,  
And you tell me about your dreams."

Those late night talks out in desert. I bare my soul to you. You shared some of your soul. Not a lot.... but more than with anyone before. You told me about some of your dreams. Why are you always running Ari? 

"Think I know where you belong,  
Think I know it's with me."

If you only loved me that way. I'm always hoping you come to the realization that you belong with me. 

"Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?"

It would just be nice to know. To know if you ever thought maybe. Maybe I'm the one. The one you should love. 

"You belong with me."


End file.
